This invention relates to a holder for use by musicians. In particular, the apparatus is designed for supporting a harp of the type also commonly known as a harmonica. The holder includes a shoulder support so that a musician can position the harp adjacent his or her mouth which permits playing of the harp while the hands are free to play another instrument such as a guitar.
Harp holders of the general type described have been available to musicians. It has been found, however, that such prior art holders are deficient from the standpoint that they are not particularly easy to use and are not readily adaptable to the differences in habits and physical characteristics of musicians.